¡Este Cuerpo no es el mio!
by b hb ujhb
Summary: Seria algo malo si despierta el otro dias en el cuerpo de la persona que mas odia?, y despue ese odio se convierte amor. len y miku lenxmiku
1. Chapter 1 Este cuerpo no es mio

Hola este el mi primera historia y jarla que le guste si le gusto deja comentario los piensamiento son * si lo encuentra

Miku P.O.V

Hola me llamo miku hatsume tengo 14 años mi padre murieron cuando tenia 11 años igual que mi hermano y e quede sola en este mundo hasta que la mejor amiga de mi madre me quizo cuida

ella tiene Dos hijos son gemelos son rubio de ojo azules profundo una se llama Rin kagamine es mi mejor amiga y el otro que no quiero menciona nombre bueno lo voy a decir se llama Len Kagamine lo odio dende que comenze a vivi aqui me molesta y me hace maldades como lo odio.

como soy lo siento por no decirle _soy alegre , a veces imperactiva _mi pelo es de color verde aqua y siempre tengo dos colesta larga me gusta y ojo grande mis ojos son de mismo color que mi cabelloy estoy en la mejor escuela de japon se llama vocaloid y estoy en grupo A en los mejores y me gusta un chico que se llama kaito shion es tan guapo.

RiN-despierta miku despierta es tarde para la escuela.

len- echarle agua y vera como

Rin-len deja de se malo.

len le echa agua (que sale de la nada) a miku

rin-lennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

len-Que? solo estoy ayudando que esa vaga se despierte.

rin-entonce no ayude. BAKA

miku despierta asustada escucha a rin y a len peliando y dice: len que rayo te pasa hijo de pero rin no dejo que ella terminara la palabra.

rin-ya ya no pelen miku lenvastate tiene ir para la escuela te esperamos ala bajo si

Miku-haii.*Rin es tan buena conmigo pero ese len lo voy a matar * espera son la 7:45

voy a dame rapido.

miku se puso la ropa a mil y bajo rapido algo que hiso que se caiga de la escalera

len-que baka ere hasta por la mañana hacer ruido

miku-que problema tiene conmigo solo fue que me cai

rin-Sin no mueve sus maldito pies vamos a llega tarde.(quillada)

miku y len-sii

gracias a Dios llegaro a tiempo pero la hora se fuero rapida y llego la hora de recreo

una chica alta con pelo rosado muy guapa me llama y me dice Hola me llamo Luka Megurine

y veo que me necesita.

miku-como sabe eso

luka-lo veo en tu ojo

Miku-que

luka-tiene una persona que tu odia mucho y no sabe por la razon pero si bebe esto vas a sabe la razon

se que te preocupa mucho.

miku-wowo en serio voy a sabe por

luke-si

miku-ok lo voy a tomar .

miku cuando se bebio los que luka ledio vio que luka no estaba despue de eso miku se sentia rara

hora de salida

miku-wowow que bueno que ya me voy

neru-oye vamos a centro comercial

miku-haii

a la salida habia una chica y era misma chica que estaba con miku

luka-ere len kagamine

len-si por que

luka- Yo te voy a conseguir un deseo quiere?

len-cual? señorita

luka-bueno si bebe esto vas a sabe si esa chica tan especial la que ama siente lo mismo por ti

Len-contesto muy nervioso como sabe eso?

luka-tu ojo?

len-como mi ojo? y tu crees que si bebo eso voy a sabe oh es una falsa?.decia len con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

Luka-bueno si no funciona voy hace tu conejita playboy!.con la cara un poco roja

Cuando len lo bebe la muchacha no aparece igual con lo le paso a miku, despues len vas a la casa con sueños y habré.

Len-Ya llegue.

Rin estaba en sus cuarto leyendo una revita que habia dejando len en la sala, rin bajar rapido diciendo.

Rin-que bueno, oye len encostre esto es tuyo

nervioso

Rin-hay hermanito no hable mentira somos gemelos.

Len-nnnoo eees mmmmiaaa. testa mundo

Rin-en serio bueno no sabia que te gustada la conejita playboy

Len-me voy a bañar

Rin-esta bn len chan

a los 5 minuto aparece miku

miku-uufff que cansada estoy

miku-rin ya llegue

rin-que bueno.

miku-me voy a bañar estoy muy cansada.

rin-esta bien,espera bañar espera miku pudo termina la palabra por que miku ya no estaba

miku sube muy contesta y entra a baño pero cuando entra ella ves un chico rubio bañadose, miku cierra la puerta rápidamente con la cara todas roja como un tomate

Miku P.O.V

Oh Dios no puedo cree que hise eso bueno en realida no sabia pero tampocos no sabia que len era tan adulto pero que sexy se veia de esa forma con su cabello mojado espera len tiene un luna en la popis Miku que esta pensado mejor me voy a dormi.

A dias siguientes

Rin-len-che len-chan despierta despierta despierta

Miku(como len)-por que me dice len rin

Rin-acaso no ere len.

miku-que?.grito

miku se len vasta rápido mirándose a espejo y be que ella no esta en su cuerpo

Miku(como len)-*comoestoy en el cuerpo de len que paso con el mio*

rin-Dios horita fue miku y ahora tu. y se ba de cuarto

miku fue a su verdadero cuarto a ver quien esta en el de ella y como estaba vertida se pudo da cuenta quien era y era

Continuara

Hola chico perdona por hacerlo tan corto pero mañana lo sig.

si. Gracias por leerlo!


	2. Chapter 2 Ya se quien esta en mi cuerpo

Hola chico perdona por no subir el video ante pero ya se como usarlo ya el fanficiton gracias unas amigas me ayudo mejora la escritura de mi fanfic pero bueno no vamos a seguir hablado de mi los que le interesa es la historia Doki!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Miku salio corriendo hacia sus cuarto no pudo nota que su puerta estaba abierta con una pequeña figura yaa que entre ojos era sus cuarto poniendo se ropas ella solos tenia dos pregunta-¿Que hacer en mi cuerpo?,¿Como entraste en mi cuerpo?pero solamente dijo una un pocos nerviosa

-¿Quien ere?, la figura la miro y con una sonrisa dijo -Solos soy una persona que voy hacer cosa pervertida con sus cuerpos. con la cara de una niña juguetona la verdadera miku no duro en responder -Queeeeeeeeeeeeee!. gritado y con la cara e espalto

-jajajaja miku es mentira aunque me gustaría. dijo riéndose -Len por favor devuélvame mi cuerpo. dijo la verdadera miku un poco triste -Pues ni queria solo me desperté y estaba en este cuerpo feo. dijo sin rodeo

-Oye mi cuerpo no es feo oye len ¿por que tiene sangre mi uniforme?-dijo miku un poco nerviosa y seria.

-Solamente me cai. dijo len en el cuerpo de miku mirando hacia los lado

-no se esa caida no me conforma. dijo miku viéndolo fijamente

-Bueno tu no estaba aqui para saber y por favor puede salir me quiero cambiar. dijo len que esta en el cuerpo de miku tranquilamente.

-NO! no voy a dejar que vea mi cuerpo-gruños miku

-Nadie quiere ver pecho planos. dijo len poniéndose la mano en la cabeza

-Que no son plano son grande para mi edad- dijo miku trotamundos

-Si claro! adema si los puedo ver ya que viste mi cuerpo. dijo len con una sonrisa pervertida

-Len! Miku! venga a rin dende la cocina

Len le dio una pasmada en la espada a miku empujadora hacia la puerta diciendo -verte a cambia se vas a hace tarde y yo no llego tarde como tu!. miku miro hacia atra diciendo -oye oye. hasta que la puera se cerro miku tubo que ir hacia el cuarto de len ya que estaba en sus cuerpo tenia que cambiase -bueno bueno a cambiarme. dijo triste pero miku no se noto de algo -Hup nunca me habia vijado que cuarto de len es mas limpio que mio que vengueza después de media hora de cambiase miku por fin bajo hacia la sala

-Oye len por que duraste tanto!.dijo Rin poniéndosela la mochila

-Los siento fue que tuve problema con mi ropa. dijo miku con la cara de preocupación

-Bueno no importa vamonos. dijo rin muy feliz

-QUe pero todavia no me es desayunado. miku dijo muy preocupada  
Rin jarlo a len ya qu miku estaba en cuerpo de len en preno minuto llegaros a la escuela  
(Ojo: ya ustedes saber que miku es len y len es miku pero aqui solamente le voy a decir len quien es miku miku quien es len.)

-Buen dia miku-chan. dijo dos vos conocida  
pero miku solos siguio caminado sus caminos - Hey miku por que no me responde. dijo una vos conocida miku miro caia atra haciea un desaanimos

-Gomen Gomen Gumi-kun es que tenia la mente lejos. dijo miku lamentadose

-Bueno no importa. dijo gumi feliz

-Hey hey hey se olvida de mi. dijo teto con una voz burlona

-No cientificamente miku con ingoracian

-Hey miku no te vas a cambiar para ginacia vas para amino gumi con los ojos cerrado

-No no me voy a cambiar tengo que ir a buscar algunos libro a la biblioteca y despue ir hacia el clud de miku caminado  
-Hey espera dende cuando vas a la biblioteca y esta en el cursos de teto con los ojos de sompecha

-Eto eto eto. decia miku mirando hacias los lado miku no encotraba que decir , si no digo algo rapido vas a miku en sus piensamiento

-Es que no me quiero cambiar ahora. decia miku sobado la cabeza y sacado la lengua

-Oh se vas hacer tarde. dijoo gumi mirando hacia reloj

-SI vamonos rapido. aglarrado a miku de la mano para corre solamente miku deciar - esper espera. decias miku preocupada hasta que llegaron hasta la puerta .

-Hey no puedo entra hay. decia miku preocupada

-por que no?. decia gumi  
*Oh len no cea tonto si puede entra esta en cuerpo de miku nadie vas a sabe adema es muy difilci pasame por miku*.decia miku en sus piensamiento

-no vas entra gritor teto

-Si voy entra por que. dijo miku

-No se oh soy yo pero miku esta hablando como una teto en un susurro.

-si esta media rara. Dijo gumi muy sobresaliente

-Que espera para cambiarse ya se pasaron con una mujer madura

-oh perdona sempai estos no vas a volver a pasas es que duramos 5 de mas por una razón que no vas a enterde. Dijo teto en forman de perdón  
ç

-Esta bien pero no los vuelva hacer de nuevos chica-dijo la sempai poniéndose la mano en la cintura

-jAiii!.dijieros todas

-Wow teto no sabia que duramos de mas por razones muy preocuparte. Dijo gumi quitándose los zapato pero mirando a teto muy sospechosa (_)

-buenos habla mentira no es buenos pero no ayuda. Dijo mirando hacia los lado

-que tienes miku tienes problema con la ropa. dijo gumi  
Ya que miku tenia los ojo abierto como 2 plato y mirando hacia los lado rápidamente y moviendo la cabeza

-Noo. Dijo miku Votado sangre por la nariz

-Quee! esta votado sangre. dijo gumi y teto gritado

-no es nada. Dijo miku mirando hacias donde estaba gumi y teto y miro hacia una parte que la hiso vota mas sangre  
Despue de 15 minuto después miku dejo de vota sangre

-Oh miku tienes los senos mas grande. Dijo rin tocando los senos de miku, pero miku miro hacia atra los ojos de miku se abriendo comos dos plato viendo a rin sonriendo como una pervetida y desnuda haciendo otra ver que vote mucha sangre

-Que rin que hace desnuda? Dijo teto mirando a rin

-Que somos rin poniendo se la rapo de gimnasia

-pero alguna le gusta la ch. Pero no pudo termina ya que gumi no dejos que terminara la orancio

-miku no vas a poder hacer despote ya que perdió demasiada sangre. Dijo gumi muy preocupada

-bueno vamos a llevara a enfermería para que descanse. Dijo rin caminado hacia la puerta  
Despues de varios rato miku por fin habré los ojos y dice -que pasos. mirando hacia los lado y poniéndose hacia los lado

-TE SIENTE MEJOR. Dijo una vos que parecía demoniaca pero caminado hacia donde estaba miku

Continuara


	3. Chapter 3 mal dia buena suerte

Miku: Hola chicos ya volví se que ni capítulos ante ayer pero no importa. A y gracias por sus conmetario me ayudaron muchos a mejora mi escritura en el fanfic pero voy a seguir mejorando chicos bueno ustedes le interesa mas la historia que yo vamos con la historia Doki!

-TE SIENTE MEJOR?. Dijo una vos que parecía demoniaca pero caminado hacia donde estaba miku

-Quien eres?, que quieres conmigo? mi almas?.Decía miku gritado asustado mente  
-Len-kun!.gritaba una niña que parecía de 12 años lansadoce. Hacia miku

-quien eres? Y como sabe que soy len?.dijo mirando como la niña los abrazaba

La ni?a los mira y se rie -no puedo crees ayer me conociste y hoy me olvida soy luka gakupo la que te hizo entra a ese cuerpo

-pero ayer estabas mas adulta y no estaba tan plana!. dijo len mirando hacia riba y hacia abajo

-mi magia se vino a bajo y bajo mi edad. Dijo lamenta doce  
- aah y también no estoy plana. Gritaba luka casi rropiendole una costilla

-luka para!.gritaba len casi desmayado ce

-Oh mira la hora me tengo que ir. dejando a miku en la habitación con un salvajes golpe y desmayado

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
-Comos le vas esta viniendo a la len ya que esta en mi cuerpo creo que mejor que yo solo en este cuerpo me esta viniendo un chin mejor por que un lindo chico esta aqui. decía len lamentado se

-LEN CUIDADO!.Grito el sempai

Len solos miro hacias frente y solos vio una pelota que iba donde el dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza len callo hay mismo de revalos

Un chico peli-azul vas corriendo y le dice -te encuentra bien. Le dijo el chico peli-azul -yo mejor que. Decía len hasta q nego con la cabeza -siii esToy bn gracias

-Me llamo kaito shion Soy de 3-D. Dijo el chico peli-azul Sonriendo  
-Aaah si te conozco. Dijo muy serio  
(wawai que lindo y siempre te conocido si estuviera en mi cuerpo estaria desmayada oh si bueno dejame irme ya se acabo este estúpido juegos) decia len en sus piensa miento y caminado

-Que hacia hablando con shion?. Dijo una persona conocida

Len miro para atra viendo una pequeña figura conocida -Len. Dijo la verdadera miku en un susurro  
-No me a Contestado la pregunta plana. Dijo len ignorando los que dijo

-Es una larga historia fue que estaba en un clud que iva y me dieron un pelotazo y me pregunto si estaba bn ect... por que?. Dijo miku preocupada

-Por nada ah ya encontré quien no hizo este da?o. Dijo len con la cabeza bajada

-No es un da?o bueno un poco si ya que estoy en esta facha pero me dio una potunida de habla con kaito. Decia miku contesta

-NO DIGA KAITO EN MI CUERPO!.grito len  
Dándole un fuerte golpe con la mano a la puerta

miku en un susurro  
-len que pasa por que no quiere. Dijo miku muy seriamente

-por que si RATAS! Me voy. Dijo len un poco enojado y caminado para hice  
(Por que me comporte asi es que esa estúpida de miku no usa mi cuerpo bien)decia len en sus piensamieto hasta que fue molestado por una voz conocida

-mi ku chan. Dijo una voz conocida abraza dora por la espalda len no duro mucho para mira que era la amiga de miku

-Gumi hola que pasa?.Dijo miku

-ah es que si vamos para la casa juntas. dijo gumi sonriendo

-pero no se donde vive!.  
Dijo mirando hacia los lado

-miku te esta haciendo. Dijo gumi sacado los buche

-No no me hice vámonos. Dijo miku camino hacia la salida

-hai. grito miku corriendo

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-Ya llegue rin. Grito len cerrado la puerta

-Ah len que bueno que llegaste hoy te toca se la cena quiero curry. Decía rin mientra abrazaba a len

-Oye Oye rin nose hace curry y menos cocina. dijo len reclamando

-como que no sabe cocina si cocina mejor que yo ven vámonos para la cocina quiero que me ense?e tu secreto. Decía rin mientras jaraba a len por el cuello  
-No No. Gritaba len mientras los jaraba

-Me voy a senta aqui mientras te observo. Dijo rin mientra se sentaba en una silla

(Que voy hace nunca he cocinado bueno voy hace algo a ves si me sale) decia len en sus piensa miento mientras brillaba sus ojos y haciendo priñuesta

"Wai esta durando mucho voy a espera alla fuera" reclamo rin alejado se de la cocina len si dura, oh miku no a llegado bueno no importa decia rin mientra miraba el reloj

"Rin ya yo llegue pero que algo ya se bueno ya puse el arroz ahora algo le voy a pone ah que esto si esto si oh creos que eso tambien se le pone creos que ajis picante se le pone, oh cebolla bueno ya termine de hacerlo espero 15 minuto para termina". Decía len

"RIN! Ya termine". Grito len desde la cocina

"Esta bien ya bajo". Grito. Rin  
"Bueno vamos a sabe como sabe hoy a amu" dijo rin entrado se la comida en la boca y haciendo un gesto como si comió algo malo

"Que pasa rin no te gusto hey rin que pasa" arraglando a rin que se desmayo

"Ya llegue" grito miku dende espasi?o

"Oh len que bueno que llegaste rin rin". Decia len nerviosa.

"Que paso con rin" Dijo miku preocupada

"Ella se desmayo cuando yo le di una comida que ella quería curry y cuando la probo se desmayo" dijo len casi llorando

"Oh dios" dijo miku corriendo

"Esa fue la comida que hiciste oh fue veneno para ratas"dijo miku mirando la comida

"Oh aunque sea soy una gran chef y no es veneno" dijo len reclamando " len para donde vas?"Pregunto len

"Hace la cena ante de que rin despierte y no sepa que no fui yo que cocine" dijo miku caminando hacia la cocina

"Gracias len" dijo len feliz

Varios minuto después

"Que paso" pregunto rin habiendo los ojos

"Rin si no come se te vas a calentar" grito miku

"Haii! donde esta len" dijo rin mirando hacia los lado

"No se creo que esta en sus cuarto" dijo miku subiendo la esclarera "Me voy a baña me voy a baña" cogiendo una tualla para hice para pasillo no duro a llega a pasillo para senti una dulce suave la arreglaba por la mano " Para donde vas?" grito len umm "me voy a baña por que?" solamente "No te vas a baña no voy a deja que vea mi pequeños cuerpo" dijo len un suusurros, Solo miku dio una sonrisa muy juguetonas"Tu puede ves mi cuerpo y yo a tuyo no".

"Yo no te quería ves en serio solos fue cuando ibas entra para bañarme hay estaba tu" decía len muy preocupado, miku solos comenzó a camina y se paro mirando hacia atra diciendo "Wow no sabia esa información perro gracias miku por decírmelo pervertida vota sangre" dijo len con un tonos burlona " espera len" dijo miku corriendo hacias donde esta len que esta en sus cuerpo pero cuando la arraglo no dudo caí en suma de len de una pose muy incomoda.

pero por mala racha rin estaba subiendo y no pudo nota la posse que tenia miku y len "y dique que se odia" grito rin miku se paro de donde estaba sacudiéndose y dijo "Rin no es los que piensa" bueno no importa" dijo caminado hacías sus cuarto cuando rin entro a sus cuarto solos la atraco con seguro bajadose poco a poco poniendo sus cabeza sombre sus rodilla y dijo"

Continuara


	4. Chapter 4 CeloCeloAmor

_Hola chico como vas bueno aqui tenemos capítulos 4 los sostro capitulos son muy corto pero este vas hace largos, pero vamos con la historia que poresos leee mi fanfic Doki!_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

Pero por mala racha rin estaba subiendo y no pudo nota la poses que tenia miku y len "y dique que se odia" grito rin miku se paro de donde estaba sacudiéndose y dijo "Rin no es los que piensa" bueno no importa" dijo caminado hacías sus cuarto cuando rin entro a sus cuarto solos la atraco con seguro bajadose poco a poco poniendo sus cabeza sombre sus rodilla y dijo" y dique que se odiaba"

_-Ah dias siguientes-_

Baje la escalera muy bajo ya que estoy en este cuerpo me tengos que lenvasta temprano ya que estoy en un cuerpo ajenos, cuando baje solo sentí una cálida mano en mi cabeza y una voz que me dijo "Hola, primos usted no creces" mire hacías atra era una voz desconocida cuando mire solo vi un chico de mismo tamaños que el cuerpo len era un chico de cabello negro pero de ojos de color miel.

No dudes en contesta diciendo "Quien eres?", los dije en forma de pregunta yo nunca los conocis seguro es familia de len y rin, Una sonrisa se le dibujo la cara de chico de cabello negro "Wow primos solos fueron 3 años que no hemos visto y ya no me conoce" dijo poniedose la mano en la cabeza "Len no te recuerda es tu primos Rei oh ya te olvidaste tan rapido" me dijo rin detras de mi espada.

"Jejejes no me olvides es que a pasado mucho tiempo" Solo di una sonrisa para desamurar mi confusión, camine hacías la escalera dejando a rin y a chico desconocido en la sala me dirigí hacías mis verdadero cuarto tocado la puerta, len quien esta en mi cuerpo abrió la puerta " Que quiere miku" dijo len quien esta mi cuerpo saliendo de cuarto "Quien es ese chico, dice que es mi primos se llama _Re"_Dije preocupadamente " Es mi primos y es mejor que este lejos de el miku" dijo len quien esta en mi cuerpo trancado la puerta "pero" dije un susurro

Salir de cuarto y me dirigí hacías bajo -_tengo mucho que no veo a mi primo, es verdad estoy en cuerpo de miku y miku no conoces a mi primos- _ baje normal mente " Hola miku es nuestros primos _REI _y se vas a queda algunos días "Hola me llamo _miku hatsune _es un gusto conocerte" dije de forma de alanvasa, No pude nota los ojos fijamente de mi primo encimas de mi -_MI primos siempre a sido un pervertido- "Hatsume_" escuche en un susurro "Hola me llamo _rei kagene _y también es un gusto conócete" vi como es chico sonreía.

"Quiero cambia de este cuerpo quiero tener mi propio cuerpo ya tengo dos días aquí y no aguato mas" decía en un susurro oír como tocaba la puerta pero la puerta estaba abierta "LEN no quiere ir a parque a come helado" dijo rin sentándose en la cama " no tengo humor para eso" rin me arraglo la mano sacándome de cuarto " Si tu vas".

_-En el parque-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::_

"Bueno ya llegamos" dijo rin muy feliz mirando hacia un lugar que había helando "Quiero helando, eh chico quiere helado" Dijo rin muy sonriente, Miku y rei dijeron que "si" "De que quiere los helando chico" dijo rin sonriendo "Vainilla" dijo Rei "Banana" dijo miku " "yo no quiero" dije mirando hacías los lado "Bueno vamos miku a compra los helado " dijo rin arraglado a miku desde la mano".

"No crees len que la chica peli-verdes aqua es bonita?" dijo rei mirando fijamente donde estaba mi cuerpo "No por que" dije sin rodeo " Bueno esa chica vas hace mi nueva novia" me molesto un pocos los que dijo asi que dije "Crees que le vas hace caso un desconocido como tu tan rápido" dije sin rodeo, rei soto una sonrisa burlona " Por que dice eso oh por acaso te gusta" dijo rei " El caso no es eso. dije pero no pude termina la frases ya que miku y rin había llegado con los helado.

"Que pasa chico" dijo rin pasándole el helado a rei "Nada rin por que" dije rápidamente "No por nada" dijo rin comiendo sus helando. -_Veo que miku esta molesta en mi cuerpo déjame juga sucio_- "Oye, rei quiere ver los que esta hay" dije señalado a una paste "Si por que no hatsume" dijo rei de una risa burlona. -_Este chico rei me caí mal es pervertido y adema len que esta mi cuerpo le esta siguiendo el juegos_- Dije en mi mente mirando a fijamente hacia donde estaba len en mi cuerpo.

"Oni-cha quiere ves el parque un pocos" dijo_ rin sonriéndome _" si rin" dije caminado hacia un lugar, en el parque entero solamente me quede mirando los que estaba haciendo rei y miku ya que len esta en mi cuerpo por que no los puedo ves, había parte que me hacia molesta mucho.

-_Como veo estoy poniendo celosa a miku por que me debería de importa eso, bueno nunca es visto a miku celosa adema la quiero ver mas ahora que esta en mi cuerpo solamente tengo que hace algo que le puede molesta demasiado pero es de mi propio sexo pero no importa, Ratas los voy hace_- decía en mi mente. "Len me puede compra aun hermano" dije rin con cara de pena "Si rin" dije comencé a camina pero no pude nota a len -Oh miku esta mirando déjame jugar -

"rei te puede baja un momento" dije con una mirada tierna, rei no dudo en baja "si que paso hatsume" dijo rei en base de pregunta no dude en acércame rápidamente hacia sus labio le dio un pequeños beso –Hay que aquero-, Mi ojos se abrieron como dos plato, _¿Por qué len beso rei?¿Y Por que en mi cuerpo?_ Solamente baje la cabeza y le lleve el helado a rin "No crees que ya es hora que no vallemos rin" dije mirando hacia abajo "Si verdad hermano vamos a busca miku a rei" dijo rin caminado. No dude en despégame de mi primo ya los que quería esta terminado "Wow miku no sabia que era de esa chica" dijo rei de una forma burlona "No no solo soy pero vamos a deja esto en secreto" dije poniendo un debo sombre mi labio – _actúa como miku es muy fácil_-. " Miku-cha Rei-Ku" grito rin deje un poco distancia comenzamos a camina hacia donde estaba rin y miku que estaba en mi cuerpo.

_-En la casa -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

Cuando llegamos a casa no dude en espera un momento que este len en mi cuerpo solo no dude mucho en el espera ya que len que esta en mi cuerpo iba hacia arriba no dude en subí yo también " Len por hiciste eso en el parque" dije mirando hacia los lado, len que esta en mi cuerpo miro hacia atra y dijo " Que hice miku" dijo en base de pregunta "No te alga besaste a tu primo en el parques" dije sin rodeo "Si solos fue un pequeños beso" dijo len mirando hacia los lado "pequeños beso" dije en un susurro "Si quiere te deo un beso ahora mismo" dijo len que esta en mi cuerpo con una voz burlona "Len ere un tonto ese era mi prime beso" dije dándole una bofetada para irme corriendo.

Entre a mi cuarto rápidamente –_Len es un tonto- no se por que actue de esta manera esta tarde entera, que me pasa?-yo no se me estoy volviendo loca oh que_?. Comencé a da vuelta en el cuarto entero hasta que me dieron la 1 de la madrugada comencé a escucha un ruido que venia desde la el pasillo me tire a la cama rápidamente haciéndome la dormía.

No pude nota como la puerta se habría note algunos paso en la habitación "Miku esta despierta" dijo una voz conocida y era la vpz de len que esta en mi cuerpo sentí como se sentaba hacia una escina de la cama -_Que rayos hace len aquí-_ dije en mi mente.

No pude nota una respiración que se acercaba hacia mi pero esa respiración me dios un calido beso mi corazón comenzó a lati a millón –_Por que me comenzó a lati el corazón a si de rápido?, Acazo es amor?, no no puede se amor- decía en mi mente_ sentí como eso ladio se despegaba solo escuche un susurro "Te amo" mientras baja de la cama Solo me lenvaste "Esa palabra son cierta len"

"CONTINUARA"


End file.
